True Loves
by slytherin lil
Summary: Three people coming to terms with their love for one another. SSHGLM I suck at summaries! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I thought I might try and write a Sev/Hermione/Lucius story. It'll end up being R-rated so I have now officially warned you. Also if you don't like this pairing or guy on girl on guy (whatever) combinations then I suggest you don't read this story.

Anything you recognise isn't mine

Dedicated to: J.K. Rowling for making up the Harry Potter series. I don't know what I'd do without it!

--

Standing beside the lake, he watched the Giant Squid play around under the moonlight. It was obviously happy that there were no students around to harass it. The cool breeze blew around the lone figure making him seem more opposing than usual with his ramrod straight back, customary scowl and long black cloak billowing around his figure. The moonlight shone of his face, showing the piercing black eyes, light skin and large, hooked nose. Severus Snape did not like to be kept waiting. His company was late even though they knew how he hated it. He thought back to their last encounter and he felt his nether regions tighten. Thank god they both worked in the castle now. Ever since Voldemort was defeated by The-boy-who-refused-to-die-and-is-now-more-famous-than-ever, Severus was free to live his life the way he wanted. Surprising many people, he decided to continue teaching potions and now that the curse had been lifted off of the DADA post, his friend would be permanently there and they could meet every night without causing too much suspicion. Consumed with his thoughts, Severus was unaware of the person sneaking up behind him till he felt their warm lips on the back of his neck. "You know how I hate to be kept waiting, my friend."

He said to the stranger, his scowl still in place but his body relaxing slightly. Pausing his caresses on Severus' neck, the stranger replied, "Ah yes, but I always make it up to you don't I, Severus. You know how much I love it when you get me back for being late. Now, where were we?"

The stranger spun Severus around and kissed him full on the lips. Severus grabbed onto the long, blonde hair of his long-time best friend and lover, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius deepened the kiss by trailing his tongue over Severus' lips, begging for entrance. Severus granted and then it became a battle of tongues whilst their hands were exploring and groping each others familiar bodies. Severus reluctantly pulled back and looked up into the grey eyes of Lucius. Panting, he finally whispered, "Maybe…maybe we should take this inside, in case students are looking out of their windows."

"It's not like anyone would, but fine, if it gets me into your pants faster, I'm all for it. Lead the way," and the two men walked the familiar route to Severus' chambers unaware of the brown eyes watching them from the window up above.

--

Leaning back from the window, Hermione Granger thought about what she just saw. Both men were permanent fixtures in her dreams. She respected and looked up to them; they were spies for the order during the Great War, they were Professors, and most of all, they were very, very attractive. Lucius was attractive in the pretty boy kind of way and Severus in the dark and brooding kind of way. Now that she knew they enjoyed each other, she knew her dreams were going to take a different route. Instead of just one-on-one action, there would be threesomes and just those two while she watched. It was a secret fantasy that these dreams would turn into real life, and God knew that Harry and Ron would take her to St. Mungos for just thinking it, but she couldn't help. Just the thought of Severus' hands on her body and Lucius' witty tongue doing unmentionable things to her body was enough to make her cum on the spot. As she made her way back to bed she couldn't help but wonder how the hell she was going to make it through her classes tomorrow without jumping on either one of her Professors.

--

Please review. I need to know if I should continue with this story or not!  
Thanx.  
Love Me xx


	2. Chapter 2

As you can obviously see, this doesn't follow the whole Harry Potter series. It probably just follows on from OOTP. Voldemort was killed by Harry at the end of sixth year. They have all come back for their last and final year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ron aren't are large part of the story because they are busy with their girlfriends, Ginny and Luna. Also, Severus and Lucius are free of all charges and can live their lives however they see fit. I hope this answers a couple of questions.

Anything you recognise isn't mine

Dedicated to: My puppy, Anoosh, who has been sitting with me through this entire chapter, giving her opinions.

--

Severus was in a good mood. Not that it showed on the outside, but those that knew him well enough knew that he was. For instance, he didn't take as many points off the dunderheads in his class and he wasn't scowling, just sported a plain, neutral expression on his face.

_Wow, these 'sessions' with Lucius are really doing me some good. I forgot how much I missed them. Maybe I can convince him to come meet me at lunch today. Hopefully no one has noticed my change in attitude since Lucius has come to teach. Oh well, if anyone questions it, I'll just have to deny it. But then, it's not very likely that anyone would realise I'm in a better mood than most days. _

Hearing the bell ring for his next class, Severus brought himself out of his thoughts and looked up from his desk to see the seventh year potions class entering the room. He saw Miss Granger wander over to her seat with, was it a blush on her face? _She must have been in the supply closet with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Oh, if only I could catch those three! I know they are doing it together, but I just have to prove it. _

Deciding to ignore it at the moment, he stood and started teaching the class.

--

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked into the classroom with her head dropping, studying the floor as she walked. He blush deepend as she thought of not only her dreams last night when she finally fell asleep but also of the day dreaming she had done in the previous class, DADA, with Professor Malfoy. She remembered that they were told to write a list of all the things they had learnt in class and hand it in at the end of the lesson, so that he would know where each person sits and how to properly help them succeed in passing DADA. Hermione, of course, wrote the entire teaching schedule from first through sixth year and in only 15minutes having a full 45minutes left until the end of the class. Without realising it, she started watching Lucius, _Professor Malfoy_, as he walked between the desks. _Oh my god, he moves with such grace. Most people would think that carrying a cane showed age, but with Lucius it's so different. He looks so intimidating and in control. He's probably very dominant in bed..._

**DREAM**

_**She exited the bathroom and found two sets of eyes watching her from the bed. She could feel them travel over her body, admiring the outfit she wore, or lack thereof. On the top, was a black corset, tied up the front with emerald green ribbons which accentuated her womanly curves and lifted her bust up, so it was almost coming up over the top of it. The bottom sported just a small piece of black fabric hardly leaving anything to the imagination. She slowly took her wand out of the middle of her bust and said a spell to make music start playing around the room. Shaking her hips to the beat, she first moved to the man sitting on the left of the bed, his stormy, grey eyes following her every move. She turned around so that her back was to him; she bent over to touch her toes, giving him a nice view of her ass. Feeling cold hands on her hips, she quickly stood up and looked at him. "No touching right now. Keep your hands to yourself. You can touch later." Leaning forward she placed her hands on the bed either side of him and put her face in front of his chest. Licking her way up to his face she stopped as her lips hovered just above his. She could feel his warm breathe coming out a little quicker than usual. Smirking at his reaction, she slowly reached down and cupped his length through his boxers. Hearing his breath catch in his throat, she started rubbing him up and down till a moan emerged from those luscious lips. Satisfied with his reaction, she moved to the other occupant of the bed. This time, she straddled his waist, placing her thighs on either side of his hips. As she saw his hands starting to come up to touch her, she swatted them away saying, "Same rule applies for you too. No touching." With that, she started grinding her pelvis into his and could feel erection through his pants. Grinding faster, she threw her head back and started making moaning noises which resulted in both of the other men groaning in response. She felt body being moved forward from another source and soon found herself wedged between Severus and Lucius, Lucius having moved onto Severus' lap behind her. Lucius took both her breasts in his hands and started grinding in time with Hermione while Severus wrapped his arms around them both and was moving against them, creating friction. She heard her name being called in the distance and wondered who could be calling her. It started growing louder and louder till she woke up with her head on the desk in DADA. **_

**REALITY**

She looked up ad realised that Neville was shaking her, telling her they needed to get to the next class. She got up, handed her paper to Professor Malfoy quickly with a blush and ran out of the classroom and didn't stop till she got to the Potions classroom.

So, now she was sitting at the all too familiar work benches making a mild version of the Truth Potion, again. Apparently, Severus,_ Professor Snape_, wanted to make sure they knew how to make this weaker version before moving onto the stronger Veriterserium. When she finished and happy with the colour and texture, Hermione bottled the substance and took it up to Snape and tried, unsuccessfully, not to blush when his hand touched hers as he took the potions from her. Walking out of the classroom, she prayed that he didnt see either of her blushes. Unfortunately for her, he did.

--

Review please. :)

Love Me xx


	3. Chapter 3

As I have said in my other story 'Secrets Revealed', I haven't updated recently because of end of semester exams. In addition to this, I have had writers block on this particular story and wasn't sure were to go. Hopefully this chapter is up to everyone's standards and please let me now of any suggestions for where this story should go. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.

Dedicated to: Tim who is always there for me in my times of need.

--

Making his way down the familiar path which led to the dungeons, Lucius flicked his long blonde hair back over his shoulder and sent a sexy smirk to the passing students. He loved flirting with them and watching them faun over him but Lucius had never bedded a student. That wasn't because none of them wanted him too, of course, but none of them could hold his interest long enough for a kiss let alone sex. That is, until Miss Granger.

For some reason, Lucius was drawn to the girl. Her features had definitely matured. Her once bushy hair now fell in ringlets to the small of her back. She had legs that went for miles and an hour glass figure most girls would sell their soul for. He remembered earlier that day in class when she fell asleep and woke up breathing heavily, with that rosy blush on her cheeks. He regretted afterwards not using legilimens on her to see what she had dreamed of which made her avoid eye contact with him and rush out of the classroom.

_I suppose, she was running late to Severus' class but she could've said goodbye like she usually does. Jeez Lucius, stop sounding like a 6 year old. She isn't obliged to say good bye. She only does it out of politeness and because she'd Head Girl and needs to respect her teachers. Although, that doesn't explain the blush. Maybe Severus will help me figure Miss Ganger out. I'll have to bring it up with him straight away though, so that we don't get sidetracked and I forget. Ah, here we are Severus' chambers.' _

Lucius knocked on the door and waited until Severus opened it and ushered him in. As soon as Lucius heard the door close, he couldn't help himself and turned around, pushed Severus against the door and started kissing him passionately. He felt on hand go up and tangle in his long hair, crushing his face closer and the other down to his arse, grinding him into Severus' crotch.

_Shit, I wasn't going to do this till later_. Reluctantly, Lucius eased away from Severus' warm, hard body. He looked up into the confused, black eyes and quickly reassured him.

"I'm not pulling away because I don't want you Sev, but I need to talk to you first before I get to caught up in you and forget." Severus nodded that he understood and took his hand guiding him to the couch.

"What is it Lucius? I'm not in much of a mood to wait. I need you inside of me now!"

"Hush now Sev, you'll get what you want soon. Neither of us have a class after Lunch so we have plenty of time." Lucius replied in a low voice.

"Fine Lucius. What is so urgent that you need to talk to me about it now?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"Well, it's about Miss Granger. You see, in class today, she fell asleep and then refused to look me in the eye when she woke up and had the most gorgeous blush on her cheeks as she hurried out the door."

--

Severus was in shock. Did Lucius just admit to liking a student?

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Miss Granger of all people Lucius. For one she's a student, secondly she's a Gryffindor and thirdly I didn't think you like muggleborns?"

"You know I only put on that pureblood act because of the Dark Lord and so I could help my family. Though it didn't stop him from sending Narcissa to an early grave. Don't worry Sev, you know I'm over her death and I no longer fully blame myself. Anyway, don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at her. I know you think she is a gorgeous creature just like I do," he said with a knowing smirk.

"Even if I do have a slight attraction to Miss Granger, she would be terrified to think that two of her professors want a go at her. She would leave Hogwarts for sure. Now, about her blushing at you due to her dream." Severus quickly changed the subject. "When she was in class today, I noticed that she wasn't paying as much attention to her potion as usual. Usually, even if she knows how to make the potion, she stills gives it her undivided attention. Today was different, however, and when she handed me her potion, our fingers touched and she left my room also blushing. I have a feeling, my dear friend, that our little, innocent Miss Granger isn't having very innocent dreams about not just you but both of us."

"Do you think she knows about out little meetings together?"

"No, I don't think so. It's probably just her imagination that's thinking of all three of us together." They both sat on the plush, green couch in Severus' living room for the next couple of minutes deep in thought about what situations she could possibly be dreaming of. Soon, they were both sporting quite large erections which needed their attention.

"Well Sev, I believe we have talked enough, time for us to get rid of our not-so-little problems." Lucius got up and started to move toward the bedroom when Severus' voice made him stop.

"I think Lucius, that tomorrow in our classes we should secretly use legilimens on Miss Granger and see just what she thinks of us."

"Yes, yes, that sounds fine. Now hurry up and help me out of these god-awful teaching robes." Severus didn't need to be told twice and quickly rushed in the bedroom placing a silencing spell behind him.

--

Okay, so that's the chapter. Thought I should add in Lucius' view on things to spice it up. Omg, they are such hotties.

Please Review!

Love Me xx


End file.
